


Reassurance

by BuffyAngel68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Probie" just hatched multiple, rabid, flying plot bunnies. This is the first one who caught me.<br/>Sorry, but I just couldn't help it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Looking up from the spot where he knelt at Tony's feet, Gibbs licked his lips and grinned. Gazing up at the utterly happy young man above him, he spoke gruffly to him, not caring if the smugness he felt came through in his tone or not.

"So, DiNozzo?"

"I get the point, boss. I really do..."

"Not yet... but you will. Ducky. Your turn."

"Anything I want to do, I believe you said?" the ME asked as he rose gracefully to his feet, approached Tony and helped Gibbs to stand.

"Anything."

"Hmmm. This could take the rest of the weekend. McGee, Mr. Palmer. Care to join us in the bedroom?"

Tony lost a little color and gulped.

"Four of us?"

"Not at the same time of course... but yes, I believe at some point over the next forty-eight hours we'll all have a chance. You did agree, remember."

"To you and Gibbs! Not to an orgy!"

"Think of it this way, dear boy; with all of us convincing you that your sperm is indeed wanted, you're unlikely to ever believe otherwise again."

"When you put it that way..."

\-----------------------------

END


End file.
